1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to archery arrows and, more particularly, to arrow nocks affixed to the arrows which receive the bowstring.
2. Prior Art
Arrow nock configurations in which the bowstring receiving groove of the nock and the bowstring contact point in the groove of the nock are each centrally aligned with the arrow centerline so that the force imparted to the nock by the bowstring is centrally imparted to the arrow are conventional. Arrows selected by the archer are matched both to the weight of the bow and to the length of the draw. The load imparted to the arrow by the bowstring at release and the contact between the arrow and the arrowrest on the bow result in substantial natural deflection of the arrow. This flexing of the arrow continues far beyond the point where the arrow leaves the string such that, as the vanes pass the arrowrest, an arrow with the proper stiffness is flexed just far enough away from the arrowrest so the vanes do not strike it. This is called proper clearance. Choosing the correct stiffness of the arrow so that the vanes are flexed as far away as possible from the arrowrest as they pass the bow depends on the force of the bow and the length of the arrow. In a conventional arrow, the arrow stiffness must be increased to withstand the load of a heavier bow. A stiffer arrow is heavier and slower than a less stiff arrow.
The objective of the invention is to duplicate the deflection of a conventional arrow with a less stiff, lighter arrow. This is done by counteracting some of the natural deflection of the less stiff, lighter arrow by applying the load form the string at the appropriate distance (offset) from the centerline of the arrow.